Kidnapped by the Akatsuki:Dark River
by monkey8312000
Summary: The girl name Kami,Naruto's sister, gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Originally Itachi and Kisame. How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1 dark river

**Hi people! My name is Aki, and I am the author of this story's sister. The reason I am writing this is because I saw the complaints on grammer so I offered to become her beta. I can't change the story nor her writing style, but I can only fix the grammer and spelling errors. If you are interested in reading my story, look up the username, Lilytothelake, and you will find it. Thanks, and I am not the author of this story. Just the beta. Enjoy, and if you find any other errors you would like to point out, please private message me.**

"Kami!" Naruto called out. " Kami, Where are you?" Naruto called out again.

"Naruto, I'm over here," I said.

Naruto hurried over to his sisters voice. "Where were you?" Naruto asked, out of breath from running.

"I was only picking flowers for mom. You know she's ill," I said in a really sad voice.

"I know, but do you really think mom is going to want you sick?"asked Naruto.

"No, but I only wanted to make her feel better,"I said.

"I know, but we have to go," said Naruto

"Okay."

When we got to the Dark River, and I was all the way across, I let out a scream. Naruto then turned towards the sound of my voice and he saw the two members of the akatsuki who stood before me.

When he was finally across, I watched as he started fighting Kisame, while I was beside him fighting Itachi. After awhile of fighting, Naruto asked what they wanted. Soon Kisame answered saying they wanted the girl.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you are not getting her,"said Naruto..

"Oh and who is going to stop us?"asked Kisame.

"I am,"stated Naruto

"Well, I have to go,"says Kisame smirking.

"What! Why!"exclaimed Naruto

"Sorry,but Itachi already has the girl," Kisame says before knocking Naruto out.

"So now what do we do? Just go back to the hideout?" I heard Kisame ask Itachi.

"Yeah," Itachi said. Then he went back to eating his rice ball. Since they wouldn't untie my hands they had to feed me. '

No way am I being fed,' I thought.

So I wouldn't eat it. Then Kisame kept hitting my face with the rice ball until Itachi said it was all I would be getting to eat.

So when I said fine, Kisame says "What if I don't want to now?"

"If she faints you're going to be the one to carry her so just feed her,"said Itachi in his usual emotionless voice.

"Whatever," he said and whenever he got close enough I snapped his hand. Then I instantly spit it out because it tasted like sushi. Soon I heard him shout "SHE BIT ME!That little brat bit me! That's it, she's dead!"He said raising Samahada. Then Itachi told him to stop but he didn't. So I closed my eyes ready for the hit but when it didn't come I opened my eyes to see Itachi stopped the sword. Then I realized I was holding my breath. Then I let out a long sigh.

After a minute Itachi said, "I told you to stop. Now do it."

"Whatever, but she still bit me,"Kisame muttered.

"I know, and as for you," he said turning to me, "I would leave Kisame alone because if I weren't here you would be dead."

" Whatever," I muttered under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2 the night

**Hi people! My name is Aki, and I am the author of this story's sister. The reason I am writing this is because I saw the complaints on grammer so I offered to become her beta. I can't change the story nor her writing style, but I can only fix the grammer and spelling errors. If you are interested in reading my story, look up the username, Lilytothelake, and you will find it. Thanks, and I am not the author of this story. Just the beta. Enjoy, and if you find any other errors you would like to point out, please private message me.**

**Don't forget to review for my little sis:)**

That night I couldn't sleep so I stayed tied to the tree thinking about multiple things, like how Naruto is doing. After awhile I noticed the Uchiha was still up.

Soon I asked "Do you sleep?"

"Hn,"was all I got.

After a moment of silence I asked, "Why did you join the Akatsuki?" he just sat there for a minute or two as if thinking.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" I asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

" I just do," I said shrugging.

"I killed my whole clan. I thought it was for the best, and I had nowhere else to go,"he said.

"Well, why not go to the Leaf Village, and why did you kill them?" I asked.

"The Leaf was the one that gave me the mission to kill my clan," he said, and for once there was sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," I said, feeling sorry for him.

"It doesn't matter,"he said. I actually feel sorry for him. I mean a mission he had to do made him kill his own clan.

"Wait! What about your brother. He's still alive I saw him in the Leaf. We were good friends" I said.

"He was too weak to kill. It was pointless," Itachi said, but I could see in his eyes he was lying.

" Itachi, tell me the truth. I can tell your lying to me," I told him.

"Why should I tell you about my life?" he asked.

"I asked you, but tell me why didn't you kill your brother?" I asked.

Itachi took a deep breath before saying " I got really attached to my brother and loved him to much to kill him, and I also decided the best way for me to die was by his hands. That is how I plan to die too, by my brothers hands."

"So you already have your death planned out. So what if he can't finish you off?" I asked.

"Sasuke's hatred for me is growing. I'm pretty sure he would be able to kill me,"he said.

"Well, two things. One does the fish always snore like that?"

"Sorry, but yes," he said, and I could tell he was tired.

"Ugh! Well, anyways I'm going to bed and you should too. I can tell your tired," I said and started to doze off.

"Whatever and night,"he said before making himself comfortable. I have to admit Itachi's life was interesting.

The next morning I was awakened by being thrown over fish man's shoulder. "Really couldn't you at least be gentle?"

" Shut up,"he said.

" Well, look who's a grump this morning. What's wrong with you?" I asked, pretty amused at how annoyed he was.

"Shut up, now!"he yelled. This made me leave him alone because I could tell he was already annoyed enough.

"Whatever," I said. I could easily see he was mad at something.


	3. Chapter 3 the town

**Beta:Hi, it's Aki here. I repeat I am not the author of this story, and I am just the beta. Please review my little sis's story. Thanks.**

**Itachi:Also, if you are looking for a totally flipping awesome story look up Lilytothelake.**

**Beta: Aww, Itachi! Your so sweet! You deserve a cookie!**

**Itachi: Cookies aren't my thing.**

**Beta: They are now! (Grabs a cookie, and attempts to cram it down Itachi's throat).**

**A couple minutes later:**

**Beta:(Sitting in a corner cuddling her hand)You didn't have to go and squeeze my hand to death!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Beta: Jerk. Well, on with the story, and review, or else I'm afraid you will be like me, and Itachi will start going crazy on your butt. :)**

Anyone could tell Kisame was in a bad mood. Soon we found a town and decided to rest there. I then got a weird feeling in my gut as if I was being watched. In the ned, I couldn't sleep at all, and just tossed and turned all night long. Then a kunai came out of my open closet. I went to Itachi and Kisame's room and told Itachi everything. He turned to Kisame and he said " lets go check it out." (yes the door to Kami's room connected to Itachi and Kisame's room.) They went to Kami's room and looked in the closet and were attacked. Itachi managed to dodge all the kunai thrown at him. Then Kisame took out Samahada and attacked them. The one hit from Samahada had killed them. It turned out that the people were after Kisame and Itachi. With that we left the hotel and went to another town.

(TIME SKIP)

"Do you notice anything weird about this place Itachi?"asked Kisame. He had a strange look on his face.

"We'll find out sooner or later," Itachi said.

"Shouldn't we find out now.," I asked.

(TIME SKIP)

"Itachi have you ever heard of the singing sisters?" I asked.

" Yeah," he replied.

"Will you tell me the story?" I asked.

" Sure," he said, sitting down on my bed, making himself comfortable. " It's said the two sisters loved to sing. Although they thought their singing was good, everyone else didn't like it. One day, like always, the girls walked on their way home,but someone thought they should play a prank on them. So they decided to dress up as what the girls feared most, and it gave them a heart attack and they died. It's said that the girls still walk these streets to get their revenge," Itachi said finishing the story.

" Thanks," I said to Itachi.

"Hn," was all I got.

**Authors note: Sorry it's so short.**


	4. Chapter 4the truth comes out

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki Dark river:**

**Chapter 5:The Truth Comes Out**

While Itachi and Kisame were fighting I tried to sneak away. Sadly that plan failed when Itachi pulled me back. Then I looked back and saw the song sisters knocked out.

"Where do you think your going he asked calmly.," I froze out of fear when he reapeted his question. I didn't know what to say. Then he asked "Why are there two girls from the village pretending to be the song sisters?"

"Well I needed some type of plan to escape.," I said not looking him in the eye.

"Wait,that was your escape plan?"Kisame asked laughing

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SHARKY! I NEEDED SOME TYPE OF ESCAPE PLAN!" now I was mad. Like really mad.

Itachi just sat there and sighed then he said "Kami,stop ,Kisame stop laughing and lets go.,"

"Come on Itachi you always ruin the fun.,"Kisame pouted. Of coarse this made me laugh. I just couldn't help it with the look on his face. Somehow I can go to hating Kisame to finding him hilarious.

"So were are we going,Uchiha?" I asked because we better not be traveling at midnight. I mean yeah sure my escape plan would involve me traveling at midnight but since that plan failed we better not be traveling.

"We are staying in this village and tomarrow we will arrive at the base.,"He said. Yay I get to sleep. "And you will not escape so don't even try it.," He added. Darn it what does he read minds. How much I hate Uchihas. Then I stuck my tonge out at him when he turned around. "I saw that.," he said and I thought oh come on. This sucks.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked. Forheavans sake I was exhausted.

"Go ahead.," He said. I thought does this guy ever show any emotions.

"Yay thank you so much Itachi.," I said smilling.


	5. Chapter 5 on the move again

"Kidnapped by the Akatsuki:Dark River"

Ch. 5 On the Move Again

So my plan of escaping failed miserably. Now what do I do I mean I am once again being carried by the great Itachi Uchiha. Can my day get any better? I mean honestly yeah he's hot but still he kidnapped me. Wait did I just think he's hot. Just great I like my kidnapper.

"Ugh, now I'm going crazy." oops, now I'm dead . Yeah like the genius I am I said the last part out loud. Oh great, now they're staring at me.

"What!" I screamed. Making Kisame smirk.

"Wow you really are going crazy." he said and then he busted out laughing. Then I got a great plan in mind.

" Itachi , please make him stop." I asked. Did this stop Kisame, no.

" I think he's right." said Itachi. Thanks a lot Uchiha .

"Itachi!" I whined causing the Uchiha to smirk at me.

" Both of you go drown in a well. Jerks." ha take that.

"You wound me." Kisame said.

" Good. I was hoping I would." I said . I was being so serious well actually I would miss Itachi. Wow I really am going insane. What to do , what to do. Seriously what can you do when being carried over a shoulder. Oh I know.

"Do either of you have a marker?" I asked. Please let them have a marker.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"So I can draw on Itachi's back." I answered.

"Really?" Kisame asked. While Itachi raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. I was going to draw a weasel. It does match his name." I answered simply. It was true Itachi means weasel.

"Nice." Kisame said and he gave me a high five. Yay, mission accomplished make Kisame give me a high five. Yes, I know thats a pathetic mission but still. He is an S-ranked criminal. Give me credit for that. Now what do I do since I have no marker. Then I got an awesome idea in mind. With that I began using my finger to draw a weasel. Yes I know it won't show up. It's pathetic I know but still I want to draw a weasel on Itachi's back.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked me.

"Drawing a weasel with my finger." I said.

"You know it won't show up,right?" Kisame asked.

"Is he really that stupid?" yeah like the genius I am I asked that out loud. Oops.

" I am not stupid!" he yelled. Well this is amusing.

" Really?" I asked. Oh look Itachi is putting me down. Wait why? Oh look people who look ready to kill us. Why? Oh yeah Itachi and Kisame are in the akatsuki.

"Stay here." Itachi said.

"Oh yeah because I will be able to escape." I said sarcastically.

"Just stay." Itachi said annoyed with me being sarcastic. Yay I annoyed the great Itachi Uchiha. So now Itachi and kisame are fighting the enemy. Oh look bug. After I caught it I looked and the battle was over. That was quick. Crap now I'm going to be carried.

"Can I walk?" I asked.

"No you'll slow us down." Itachi answered me.

**(20 minutes later)**

So we arrived at the base after a long walk/time of being carried. Oh look a blond girl. I like her hair.

"Hey girl." I said waving at her.

"What did you just call me,un?" she asked while glaring at me. What did I do? I wondered.

"What? All I said was hey girl." I said causing her to glare harder.

"I'M A BOY." he shouted. Oops he's going to kill me.

"Itachi help me." I shouted when he began throwing bombs at me. Then Itachi came in.

"Did you call him a girl?"he asked raising an eyebrow at me after seeing the sene.

"Yes." you said.

" He's going to kill you." he stated simply.

"Please don't let him. I'm to young to die." I said. It's true.

"He won't kill you though because leader-sama said we couldn't harm you. So you got lucky." he said.

"Please remind me to thank him?" I asked


	6. Chapter 6 where and how do i sleep

"**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki"**

**Ch.6 Where and how do I sleep**

Ok so we are heading towards the leaders office. This should be fun. Wait what did I just run into. Oh it's Itachi. We must be here. Ok so Itachi is knocking and someone says enter. We enter the room and look a girl with purple hair and a man with orange hair.

"Is that the girl?" The man asked.

"Yes this is Kami Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki's sister." Itachi answered.

"Where will I sleep ummm. What do I call you?" I asked

"You will stay with Itachi in his room and you will call me leader-sama." he said.

"Yay I can stay with someone who won't kill me." I said happily.

"You are dismissed."leader-sama said.

"Don't forget to thank him." Itachi reminded me. Oh yeah I forgot.

"Oh yeah thanks Itachi. Leader-sama I need to thank you for telling the other members not to kill me." I said.

"Deidara tried to kill her." Itachi said before the leader could ask.

"Did you call him a girl?" He asked me raising an eyebrow. Doe everyone here know he is a boy? I wondered.

"Yes but in my defense he looks like a girl." I said.

"True." They both agreed.

"Oh also who is that woman." I asked praying it was a girl.

"She is Konan." He answered. Oh good I didn't make another mistake.

"One more question,are there any other girls here?" I asked.

"No. I will call you tomorrow to tell you why you are here."He said.

"Thank you leader-sama." I said. With that Itachi and I left.

(**Authors note: sorry it's so short.)**


End file.
